Shivdu
Mahendra Baahubali '''(also known as Shiva) is one of the main protagonists in Baahubali and Baahubali 2. He is the son of late King Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena. He is the current king of Mahishmati. He is portrayed by Prabhas. Recent Events '''Baahubali: The Beginning Queen Sivagami comes out of a cave that's adjoined to a waterfall, holding a baby. She kills the soldiers who were following her and sacrifices herself to save the baby saying, "Mahendra Baahubali must live!". The local tribe finds the queen holding the baby and the tribe saves the baby. The queen's corpse flows away after pointing towards the mountain above the waterfall. Sanga and her husband adopt the baby and name the baby Shiva. They seal the cave so, no one will come for the child. Shivdu grows up to be a young and adventurous man who hopes to climb the waterfall but, makes many unsuccessful times. After carrying the Shivalinga to the waterfalls, he finds a mask which falls from the waterfalls. Driven out to find out the identity of the owner, Shivdu climbs the waterfall successfully. On top of the waterfall, Shivdu discovers that the mask belongs to Avanthika, a rebellious warrior whose group has indulged in guerrilla warfare against King Bhallala Deva. Shivdu approaches Avanthika when she was on her way to rescue Devasena. Stubborn at first, Avanthika falls in love with Shivdu after she learns that he climbed a waterfall for her. Avanthika gets injured and Shivdu pledges to help her with her mission. Shivdu sneaks into the Mahishmati kingdom. At the festival, a 100 foot, gold statue of King Bhallala Deva is made out of the gold snatched from the citizens. When the statue was getting erected, the statue fell and was about to crush 100 workers to death. Shivdu, with his face hidden, lifts the statue before it crushes the workers to death. He accidentally shows his face to one of the slaves and the slave recognized him as Baahubali. Everyone starts chanting "Baahubali" which enrages the king. Shivdu shows his face and rescues the queen, unaware that she is his mother. Shivdu and Devasena are chased down by Prince Bhadra, Bhallala Deva's only son and Kattappa, who is a skilled fighter and a slave. When Shivdu beheads Bhadra, Sanga and her tribe, Avanthika and her group and the Mahishmati's army comes thereKattappa realizes that Shivdu is Mahendra Baahubali, the son of late King Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena. Kattappa begins to narrate the story from 50 years ago (Baahubali's birth). After the flashback, when asked about Amarendra's current whereabouts, a tearful Kattappa reveals that Amarendra is dead, and that he is the one who killed Amarendra. Baahubali 2: The Conclusion Devasena too arrives to learn of her husband's death with her son, in her arms. Sivagami announces the panicked hordes outside her palace that Amarendra is dead and the baby, Mahendra Baahubali, is the new King. Before fleeing, Sivagami tries to take Devasena with her but, Devasena makes Mahendra promise to come back for her. As Bhallaladeva and his men are about to seize the queen, she flees with baby Mahendra Baahubali. Devasena is taken prisoner for the next 25 years. The Kuntala Kingdom is destroyed completely by Bhallaladeva. The now ousted Kuntala King, leads the rebel group that has indulged in guerrilla warfare against king Bhallaladeva. After listening to the whole story, Mahendra Baahubali alias Shivdu decides to avenge his father's death by raising his own army with the help of Kattappa and returns to Mahishmati along with Avantika and the people of the city. Bhallaladeva once again kidnaps Devasena and seals the palace, but Baahubali, ingenious like his father, manages to enter the palace to capture Bhallaladeva. Kattappa reminds him that Sivagami had declared Mahendra Baahubali king before her death 25 years back and hence his loyalties instead lie with the rightful king, Baahubali. Bhallala Deva is later defeated by Baahubali and burnt alive on a pyre prepared by Devasena. Ending the cruel regime of Bhallala Deva, Baahubali becomes the new King of Mahishmati with Avantika as his queen, declaring peace and harmony. Devasena becomes the new Queen Mother (rajmatha). In the end credits, a child is heard asking an elder whether the son of Mahendra Baahubali will become the next king of Mahishmati. To which, the elder replies: "Who knows what Lord Shiva is planning!" Appearance Mahendra is the replica of Amarendra Baahubali. Shivdu is tall and muscular. He has medium, curly hair. He has facial hair like his dad. Not living in royalty, he wears what a normal person wears in Mahishmati. He wears short- sleeved shirts that are revealing. He wears dhotis like his father did. He has a snake symbol on his forehead but, this symbol changed to his dad's symbol when he became king. He has conch shell tattoo on his arm. Personality Mahendra is free-spirited and and adventurous, shown when he climbed the waterfall. He doesn't like being restricted by the rules. For example, when Sanga told him to stop climbing the waterfall, he didn't listen. He is curious about his own identity. He is always determined to achieve his goal. Like his father, he is ingenious and he is a great warrior. Like his father, he is strong and can carry heavy objects. Relationships Family ' Virendra Baahubali He and Avanthika have a son, Virendra. [[Amarendra Baahubali|'Amarendra Baahubali]] (Father) Amarendra is Mahendra's father. Mahendra was born when Amarendra died. Mahendra never knew his father until hearing his father's story from Kattappa. Devasena (Mother) Devasena is Mahendra's mother. Before Sivagami fled with him, Devasena makes Mahendra promise to come back for her. Devasena was taken as a prisoner and Devasena knew that Mahendra was alive. For the next 25 years, Devasena waited for Mahendra in rain as she was tortured while waiting for his arrival. Mahendra cried thinking that she has scars because of him. The scars on Devasena makes Mahendra mad. Sanga (Foster Mother) Sanga is his foster mother. Sangra raised him as she has no children and she named him Shivdu. Mahendra believed her as his biological mother. Sanga and her husband live with Mahendra at the palace. Bhallala Deva (Paternal Uncle/Enemy) Bhallaladeva is Mahendra's paternal uncle. Bhallaladeva wanted to kill Mahendra as well. Bhallaladeva believed that Mahendra was dead as he was with Sivagami. Seeing Mahendra, he panicked. Bhallala Deva and Mahendra had a war. Mahendra defeats Bhallala Deva and Deveasena burns him. Jaya Varma (Maternal Uncle) Jaya Varma is Mahendra's uncle. Vikramadeva (Paternal Grandpa) Vikramadeva is Mahendra's grandfather. Unnamed grandma His paternal grandma died while giving birth to Amarendra. Somadeva (Paternal great-grandpa) Somadeva is Mahendra's great grandpa. Hemavati (Paternal great-grandma) Hemavati is his great grandma. Sivagami (Great-aunt) Sivagami is Mahendra's great-aunt. Sivagami sacrificed herself for Mahendra, while Fleeing Mahishmati from Bhallaladeva's clutches. Bijjaladeva (Great-uncle) Bijjaladeva is Mahendra's great-uncle. Bijjaladeva wants to kill Mahendra as well. Bhadra (Cousin) Bhadra is Mahendra's cousin. Mahendra beheads Bhadra. Friends Kattappa Kattappa is Mahendra's friend. Mahendra calls Kattappa grandpa and shows the same kindness towards him like his father. Romance(s) Avanthika (Romantic Interest/Wife) Avanthika is Shivdu's wife. Shivdu finds a mask which falls from the waterfalls. Driven out to find out the identity of the owner, Shivdu climbs the waterfall successfully.On top of the waterfall, Shivdu discovers that the mask belongs to Avanthika, a rebellious warrior whose group has indulged in guerrilla warfare against King Bhallala Deva. Shivdu falls in love with her beauty. Shivdu approaches Avanthika when she was on her way to rescue Devasena. Stubborn at first, Avanthika falls in love with Shivdu after she learns that he climbed a waterfall for her. When he approached her, Avanthika didn't believe him. Avanthika tries to attack Shivdu but, Shivdu shows her feminine side to her. If you look closely, they were in the ruins of Kunthala kingdom where his parents fell in love. Avanthika realizes that she can't leave her mission or forget Shivdu. She leaves Shivdu in order to complete her mission. Avanthika leads him to where he is destined to be. Avanthika gets injured and Shivdu pledges to help her with her mission. Avanthika was fighting in the war on Shivdu's side. Later, Avanthika marries Shivdu and becomes Queen of Mahishmati. They both have a son. Trivia * In Baahubali: The Beginning, he was recognized as Baahubali by 3 people (guard, slave, Kattappa). Gallery Kid shiva.png Tenor (1).gif mahendrabaahubali1.jpg 1376248_Wallpaper2.jpg giphy.gif Tumblr ntrr3bfmDN1uez7hyo1 500.gif Baahubali_China_Release.jpg Shivudu.gif Tumblr ns9r4rGG4C1tq73owo1 500.gif Tumblr npzuwfbcU11tq73owo1 540.gif Tumblr ns9rxi7QgG1tq73owo2 500.gif Tumblr nrd5tjc2za1tq73owo1 500.gif 5Q3fNd.gif Tumblr nqnuax9Iy41tq73owo1 500.gif 20.gif Run.gif Tenor.gif 200 s (1).gif Bahubali-prabhas.gif BB2-4.gif ZmDxVq.gif Tumblr omwd8h7Xmv1tq73owo1 500.gif 200 s.gif Baahubali-2-The-Conclusion.gif baahubali-2-fight-main.jpg Category:Film Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royal